poema en gris sostenido
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Yo era la chica con canciones de Queen inyectadas en las venas. (Empezaré, entonces). ADV: intento de algo.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 009\. Diferencias [Tabla "Angst"; minutitos]

 **Nota:** esto no es un Fururize pero a la vez sí ¿? Tampoco es un poema, suckeo con los títulos. Advierto OoC desproporcionado y cosas feas bye. **Alerta de spoilers ¡!**

* * *

 **Y** o era la chica escarbando en las entrañas de alguien más.

(Empezaré, entonces).

Cuando no usaba largas faldas de veneno ni tacones altos en zapatillas de cristal que al caminar podían o no cortarme con fragmentos y desangrarme los pies pequeños. Cuando mi ropa consistía en vestidos blancos de azúcar salada y mis lentes me quedaban más grandes y debía acomodármelos cada dos por tres con la gracia de un ciervo herido. Cuando corría por prados de flores marchitas y carnívoras junto con Nimura-kun.

Yo era la chica que leía cuentos de horror y a la que el estómago le gruñía con hambre primitiva.

— Quisiera comerte Nimura-kun —le digo. Y soy sincera. Él es demasiado tierno y tiene la carne suave, como un cachorro, entre su blanco y su negro, parece un dálmata. Y yo detesto la ternura (y este jardín y las semillas que debo plantar). Me desagradan los perros además. Sólo me gustan las cabras, de preferencia negras. (¿Tal vez podría haber una que tuviera un huevo y destruyera el mundo impío?)

— Me gustaría mucho que me comas —responde, y sonríe con los dientes de leche. Acomodados en una hilera perfecta y pulcra de pétalos de margarita. Le quiero un poquito, le detesto un montón. Es tan tragicómico que no sé qué pensar—. Y quiero casarme contigo Rize —admite.

— Qué dulce Nimura-kun. Pero yo sólo me casaré con alguien que tenga órganos deliciosos sabes.

Es verdad. Deseo comerme a Nimura-kun, abrirle el pecho y armar un rompecabezas con sus costillas y jugar a la pelota con su corazón palpitante. Y luego saltar a la reata con sus intestinos. Más no creo que sepa bien. (Está podrido y lo único sincero en él es su afecto hacia mí).

Y yo sólo añoro escarbar en las paredes y rasgar el empapelado y huir huir huir.

Kishou-kun viene a veces con su azul de mariposa pisoteada y nos observa y yo le miro de vuelta y sonrío y creo que Nimura-kun lo odia (Nimura-kun odiaría a cualquiera que me dirija la palabra, pobrecito, es tan triste).

A mí me cae bien Kishou-kun. Está vacío por dentro y su alma es un cajón abierto esperando por ser llenado con baratijas. Tiene predilección por la lectura, asimismo. Y las tardes son tan largas y las noches tan cortas que algo de compañía extra no me viene mal nunca.

Así que lo busco. Con Nimura-kun rondándome igual que una sombra que persigue a su dueño (no sé todavía que él jamás me dejará ir, estoy encerrada en su jaula con barrotes de oro mientras Nimura-kun me arranca las alas de terciopelo, una pluma a la vez).

— Kishou-kun —le llamo—, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

(y observar cómo se te diluye el color hasta volverte blanco y que la muerte tome tu nombre y dejes de ser hombre y te vuelvas Dios).

Él no responde. Igual me siento. Y Nimura-kun nos observa desde el otro lado del jardín, y se encaja las uñas y se muerde los labios y luce devastado como cuando le quitas su juguete preferido (el juguete soy yo). Siento lástima por Nimura-kun, rey imaginario de su propio reino.

Como sea, no es que Kishou-kun venga muy a menudo, es su destino convertirse en paloma y aprender a cegar vidas ajenas. La mayoría del tiempo sólo somos Nimura-kun y yo.

Mi púrpura lo salpica y él lo bebe de a sorbos, como un elixir.

— Eres muy bonita Rize.

— Gracias.

En realidad soy fea. Y tengo muchísima hambre. Le paso los dedos de rama por encima de la piel tersa de su estomago y Nimura-kun suspira, llego a su ombligo y dibujo figuras misteriosas. Soy como un grifo abierto, con sangre brotando de mi interior, ahogándome.

(libertad dónde te encuentras, déjame acariciarte aunque sea una sola vez).

La libertad no me escucha, Nimura-kun sí.

— Yo podría sacarte de aquí —dice entusiasmado.

— ¿En serio?

— Si prometes esperarme afuera, y convertirte en mi esposa cuando crezcamos.

Pienso en Kishou-kun y las cabras negras.

Lo tomo de la mano y le beso las mejillas, no he aceptado su trato aún. Probablemente nunca lo haga. (pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo). Entonces nos abrazamos y somos un saco de huesos. Hace frío. Él ríe ponzoña y yo le imito, porque es muy dulce y lindo y es algo así como mi amigo. Lo único que tengo además de mi apetito feroz.

(cerdito, cerdito, ábreme la puerta, juro no hacerte daño).

Nimura-kun le rinde culto a mi existencia.

(cerdito, cerdito–)

Mis manos son prismáticas y le arañan los lunares con afecto. Y él dice: bruja eres tan preciosa. (Me has hechizado). Bruja me encantas, (soy todo tuyo si tú eres mía). Pero yo no soy de nadie, excepto de mi hambre. Porque yo era la chica con canciones de Queen inyectadas en las venas.

(Empezaré, entonces).

Todo comenzó antes de que yo naciera, cuando una mujer en cuerpo de niña se enamoró de un niño que no tenía corazón.

Y esta es una historia que no existe.


End file.
